Let's just cuddle
by keep.calm.and.love.cupcakes
Summary: FIRST ONE SHOT nikki's parents are on a trip, what are she and brandon gonna do? branikki fluff


**HALLO WATERWELONS O3O I know in the last chapter of ETOAO (Elsa, the one and only) I said I won't be updating soon because of stress. Well I figured to take a break from work and write my first one shot. A DORK DIARIES ONE SHOT :D. For those of you who don't know what that is it's a diary book about 14 year old Nikki Maxwell. It's basically the girl version of diary of a wimpy kid.**

Nikki breathed in, and then out. Years had passed and she was currently 18 years old and a senior in high school.

Her parents and Briana were taking a trip, and Nikki decide not to go since she was probably gonna humiliate herself, as usual.

She was sitting up in her bed with her legs crossed, but she wasn't alone.

With her was Brandon Roberts himself. He lay on her bed horizontally, with his head resting on her lap.

In the past few years Brandon and Nikki had confessed their love for one another and had been dating ever since.

That's right, two teenage lovers were home alone and it was going to stay that way for the next four days.

Relax, they're not gonna do anything naughty…..yet.

Nikki looked down at the boy. His eyes were closed, and she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear "Brandie, are you asleep?"

He opened one eye, revealing his bright blue iris, before closing it again.

Nikki giggled. It was almost never this quiet at her house and she loved it. 'If only my family could go on more trips' she thought.

She stroked Brandon's cheek with her thumb.

Her fingers traveled to his soft brown hair. She played with it, twirling her fingers along strands of hair.

Brandon smiled. He loved it when she played with his hair. She was probably the only person in the world with the privilege to touch his hair at all.

Brandon grabbed Nikki's hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

He sat up; the side of his hair was a mess.

He pulled Nikki into his lap, with her embracing him.

She placed a small kiss on his forehead.

He buried his head into her neck, taking in her scent.

Nikki suddenly felt pressure against her neck.

"Brandon" Nikki started, "What are you doing?"

"Something", he teased.

She knew that voice, he was up to something.

"Brandie" she joked, "Tell me"

"Nope".

"Why?"

"Because then you'll be pissed".

"No I won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise".

"Alright, I'm going to read your diary".

"What?"

She looked up to see him holding the book in his hand.

"Hey" she said, trying to reach for it, "Give it back".

Brandon held it above his head; he knew he was much taller than Nikki.

She went on her knees and grabbed it.

"You scared me for a minute" She started, "I thought you were kissing my neck or something".

"I was" he replied, emotionless.

Nikki froze, than slowly turned around.

Brandon put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "How else was I gonna distract you?"

Nikki smiled and shook her head. "Well you didn't have to go leaving hickeys on my neck".

"But I didn't leave any hickeys, or if you want me too".

"Nah" she said, crawling back into his embrace. "Maybe later".

"Later?" Brandon said "What are you horny or something?"

"Maybe, maybe so, you'll never know".

"Quit teasing me" he said.

Nikki playfully stuck out her tongue, only to have Brandon take hold of it with his lip.

Nikki yelped with surprise, she started to make a muffling noise that sounded like "Brandieeee stop ittttt"

He only smiled and kissed her, running his hand up and down her back.

Nikki returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It was supposed to be a small kiss, but it somehow ended up turning into a make out session.

She pulled both of them on the bed, so they were both lying down.

He stroked her hazel hair, as he turned his head and went deeper.

Nikki opened her mouth, letting his tongue in.

Her hand was lost into his hair, twirling and tugging at random strands.

The kiss slightly broke; he looked into her green eyes.

"He's gonna have to find out sooner or later", he said, stroking her bangs.

"I know" she replied.

You see, her father never really liked Brandon, probably because of his shaggy hair, letterman's jacket, and the looks that will make any girl go nuts. Her dad probably thought he was a player or something.

Whatever he thought, he was wrong. Brandon was the opposite of a player. He wouldn't hurt Nikki for the world, and even if he did, he would never forgive himself and probably lock himself in his room forever.

So they kept their relationship a secret, well to Nikki's dad.

She knew her father would kill her if he ever found out about this, but they would work it out.

It was silent for the next few minutes.

"So" Brandon started, "now what?"

Nikki pecked him on the lips.

"Let's just cuddle" she whispered.

And so they did.

**Ok so that was my first one shot, and my first dork diaries fanfic. At first it was going to be Jelsa, but then I was like "GABBEH, DO SOMETHN DIFFREANT" soooo XD **


End file.
